User talk:AmyRosegirl12
Welcome Hi, welcome to Winx Club Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:SkyGuy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 13:06, August 3, 2011 No insulting You idiot! I'm the boss here!!!!! Yeah,loser!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!--RocknRollgirl What about it? I didn't block you at all on the other site. There's not much I can do here on this site because i'm not an admin here. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 14:18, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Two more things: 1: those grading template you made, dont exist yet. 2: the same rule for grading applies on this wiki, unless you're an admin, you can't grade pages. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 14:23, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Not really no. and leave messages at the bottom at one's talk page, it's pretty hard to find if you put it in the middle. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 19:12, August 3, 2011 (UTC) As a matter of fact, yes. This is a fanon site after all. Just don't put anything inappropriate, and no plagiarism either. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 17:53, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey there! I may be new at this wiki, but I've been watching Winx for a long time and I have a tip or two for ya. One, try to stick to one color scheme for your fairy, that makes it easy when designing outfits and whatnot. Like, Liona, Kool Princess's fairy? Her color scheme is yellow, orange, and black! Another, you can click on the photos in the bases gallery to make them larger, and thus better quality for your images. --TundraEmpress 00:30, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. If you ever need any help with fairy things, let me know. ^^ --TundraEmpress 00:42, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Well uhm.... Is there any pages that she had said stuff on? (I have deleted the message that she left on your page). She will recieve a One year ban. Probably not ever. Why? --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 22:20, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Please see his talk page. I have stated my reasons there. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 20:09, October 21, 2011 (UTC) There's nothing I can do about it now, only an admin can un-delete the page. as for the pics, we can't use the actual pics anymore, only links to the sites that have them. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 20:16, October 21, 2011 (UTC) www.winx-base-library.deviantart.com This should be sufficient for your needs, should it not?--Aliana*Anima della tundra! 20:17, October 21, 2011 (UTC) So, you can find your bases there. I know for a fact there are more bases there than there were here, plus they're a lot better. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 20:21, October 21, 2011 (UTC) And by the way, I have the original bases. I originally uploaded them, before I knew it was stealing. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 20:52, October 21, 2011 (UTC) That's a cute spy outfit. But, spy outfits are generally darker, aren't they? At least, mine is. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 23:02, October 21, 2011 (UTC) I uh... don't have bases.... Roxy13 must have deleted them for a reason. Do not restore pages that a Admin has deleted. I honestly don't make rules here now that Roxy13 and Bp11 is back so my best guess is to talk to Roxy13 why she has deleted the page in the first place. My best guess is because I we never had permission to put bases on this site. Here's a little side note for ya. Don't push an admins boundaries. The bases page was deleted for a reason. If you want any bases, your going to have to look for them else where and credit the source. -Angel the Sound of Infinity~ Good work. Some people are completley oblivious to the blocked users. I applaud your effort. --Babi Ariel~People dislike me,people hate me. But nobody loves me. 06:36, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad you like my fairy "^^" She doesn't have Believix yet. The next project I'm going to do is ethier Elise's phantom dress or ball gown. - User: WhirlWave